Romeo, Cinderella and Juliet
by bloo-hyena
Summary: Hello! This is my first fic, and it's based on the song 'Romeo and Cinderella'. It has two parts, Side:A, which is Juliet's story, and is written as a poem, and Side:B, which is Cinderella's story, and written as a prose. There is no fixed pairing; you can feel free to choose whoever Juliet, Romeo and Cinderella are. Disclaimer: I do not own the song, just my written work.
1. Side:A A fleeting love

**Author's note: I couldn't mention this in the summary, but this poem is inspired by the counter melody of Romeo and Cinderella, sung by Jubyphonic on Youtube. I tried putting in a little old English with (mostly just 'hath', to give it a little effect of the past) with modern...and I hope you guys like it! Also, '*' indicates a new stanza**

Side A- 'Romeo' and Juliet: A fleeting love

*'Twas a upon a time wherein two lovers loved;

The man, her 'Romeo',

The woman, his Juliet;

No twosome were ever to be so doomed.

*Juliet, so innocent and naïve,

So wholesome, and,

Tightly wrapped in the arms of amour;

Gave everything up to him.

*Innocence turned to lust,

Joy became sorrow,

And light bore fruit to darkness.

He hath left.

*Yet she waited,

Refusing the bitter verity,

Refusing to blink ever again,

Afraid to lose him forever, afraid to let it end.

*Their love, cursed and never meant to be,

Their time, fleeting and never returning,

Their hands, never meeting again.

She hath weeped.

*Yet she waited, still.

Days to months, months to years—

'Till one morn did catch sight of him;

And her tears turned to smiles.

*But, nothing was as before.

He had another.

His, 'Cinderella';

His...true love.

*Burning her insides,

The poison called jealousy,

Raging her mind,

She hath whelped a terrible monster.

*It tortured and hounded relentlessly,

It devastated and loathed wildly,

It strived to murder the oneness of 'Cinderella' and 'Romeo';

Yet in place, it hath murdered only Juliet.

*Feeling pity,

Almighty above freed her,

Granting freedom from the constricting bonds,

Granting freedom to live on.

*Once the chains of love broke,

And the blindfold lifted,

She could finally see—

And she finally accepted.

*The love was never hers to be.

Though her pain never subsided,

Though her smiles would never return,

*She bid farewell.

And then she left.

Gone without a trace.

Gone without legacy.

Just…gone.


	2. Side B: Experiments

**Author's note: I'm really sorry for the delay. No excuses, just...pure procrastination T-T Ironically, I actually joined here with the plan that writing and updating regularly would HELP me with it, but...it's even worse. Anyway, here it is, Cinderella's side! Please rate and review.**

Side B: Experiments

The sun was retiring for the day, creating a beautiful light show of deep reds and oranges before the sky turned into an inky black expanse studded with twinkling lights. The moon was grinning like the Cheshire cat, its silver light cunningly beaming through the window of a certain house, as if to alert someone to something.

Muted sounds drifted from out the open window, gently being carried off by the light breeze. However, if one were to approach closer, they'd be able to clearly hear laboured breathing and mewls and squeals mixing into one great chorus of salacious noise. It was a night of love and experimenting.

It was also a forbidden night; for the young maiden was with a man she ought not to be with. But she couldn't help it, being as curious as she was; besides, she was no longer the little girl who used to sit in her mum's lap and beg to be carried around. She was a grown up, refined and very fine. Alas, her parents could not understand her need for love and lust! Her last resort went to hiding and sneaking about under the protection of the dark. The moon didn't approve of this, it seemed; always shining brightly upon them when they wished for nothing more than a little seclusion and…privacy.

This all started with a chance encounter some months ago. Back when the leaves were green, the grass soft, and the clouds billowy, puffy and starched white against the azure sky. Back then, just holding hands and being together was enough. But, the greedy desire for lust and passion grew between the both of them. Little pecks on the cheek turned into vivacious lip-locks, simple hugs turned into intimate caressing, the sweet-nothings whispered into their ears turned into lewd commentary, and simple night outings turned into raunchy nights of 'experiments'.

Although they hadn't gotten very far, each night left her yearning and curious for more. Those were the times she was truly happy; the times when she bid her parents goodnight, hoping they'd sleep with sweet dreams and remain ignorant of her and her beloved. True, the first few times were rather frightening (yet exhilarating nonetheless), for the feeling she thought would be sweet and warm like caramel turned out to be too bitter and distasteful for her liking. Of course, after she got used to the amazing feeling, each day was spent in a daydream waiting for dusk to approach.

She wondered how far they would go this night. Their bodies and breaths and scents intermingled, the only boundary between them being the sleek, black-laced garments adorning her delicate figure and his self-restraint (well, what was left of it.)

They had worked superfluously to get this far, some reasons being as ridiculous as her parents' disapproval of him. At other times, a ominous shadow always seemed to be lurking about and looming over her, but it vanished some time ago; as if it had just given up for some reason. The third being her conscience; but hey, Cinderella also lied, right? Surely it would be necessary [to lie] if she wanted to enact her beloved fairy tale's ending, and prevent herself from becoming the dreaded Juliet.

No one understood. No one would ever know. They would never be able to feel the plethora of otherwise antonymous feelings all at once, like how he made her feel always. Her heart swelled and was near to bursting with all of those emotions, yet she wanted to fill it up more and more. ('Too much of a good thing' clearly did not apply to this young lady.)

It was within moments that the fine material found its way to the floor, a chill running down her spine despite how hot and bothered her insides were feeling. He effortlessly scooped her up into his strong arms and voraciously attacked every inch of her pale, smooth skin with fiery kisses and nips; she mechanically reciprocated the favor with equal gusto.

Soon their lips found each other, greedily sucking and pulling until they were all swollen and nearly bleeding from the little nibbles in between.

The spark in his eyes let her know in an instant that there was no turning back.

She gave in.

The night was filled with eternal bliss, with nothing more on her mind than the ecstasy of finally becoming one with her beloved. The thoughts of her parents all vanished, the thoughts of the gossiping people vanished, the thoughts of all evil things trying to separate them vanished—it was; truly; her Cinderella-ending…

…?

 **Author's note-again: Actually, I had an idea of making a twist in the ending...but I just couldn't manage to make it fit in with the rest of the story, so I just put the question mark to leave you guys wondering about what might have happened ^-^ I also thought that maybe I'd make a side from Romeo's perspective, explaining both the poem and the story...what do you guys think?**


End file.
